


His Intoxicating Smile

by YaoiBunny8702



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Murata notices, Yuuri is in love, like head over heels in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: A certain Maoh's smile haunts the dreams of our favorite mysterious Sage.





	His Intoxicating Smile

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I AM A FREAK FOR KKM. In other words, this is a KKM fanfic. Don't like it? I never said you had to read this. The choice is yours. Also, this is MuraYuu. I've been thinking about this ship more than my actual OTP (hint hint - ConYuu).

At first, it could have been easily interpreted as a sort of sad glance; eyebrows furrowed in distress and piercing black orbs glistening with unshed tears.

He soon came to realize the expression that his friend had sent him so often, thinking Murata didn't notice, was not sadness, but rather a bittersweet longing.

_Desire_.

...He'd be lying if he said he didn't find the thought somewhat tempting...

After all, this was merely the effect Shibuya Yuuri had on the people around him. Just a simple smile from him, and nobody could deny him a single thing. Lord Weller proved this exact fact better than anyone.

Yuuri's uplifting, radiant smile haunted his dreams, and was the very cause of more sleepless nights than the Great Sage would ever admit to.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at around 2 AM one morning and, much like any author, was suddenly struck with an idea. I really wanted to get it down before I forgot it (since my memory is shorter than my nonexistent d***), so for the time being, this will remain untitled.  
> (In case you couldn't tell, it now has a title. Imagine that.)


End file.
